


Ruby, Marsala, Garnet and Black

by toyaroho



Series: Cersei and Jaime: the Moon, twin of Sun [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Metaphorical, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyaroho/pseuds/toyaroho
Summary: Cersei can't sleep. Cersei has bad dreams.





	Ruby, Marsala, Garnet and Black

Серсее часто снились сны.

Она всегда долго засыпала, мысленно перебирая свои серебряные кости и золотые жилы: они не давали ей покоя, остро впиваясь в тело изнутри и норовя проткнуть в особых местах тонкую кожу. Ее черные мысли — тонкие хрупкие шипы — и белые чувства — воздушные мягкие облака — зудели и гудели им в такт, хлестая разум колкими фразами: то насмехаясь, то обличая, то заставляя жалеть саму себя пуще прежнего. А когда она наконец засыпала, ей снилось рубиновое на губах и руках, расцветающее розами (которых она никогда не любила) и льющееся дождями (которых она никогда не терпела).

В рубиновых снах ей виделись львята, один из которых неизменно тонул, другой постоянно терялся из виду, а третий оступался и падал, покуда она бесцельно металась между ними, а ее руки проходили сквозь их запятнанную марсаловым шерсть, словно она призрак, дух без плоти, словно ничего от нее не осталось, одни только колючие черные мысли. И только когда жалостливый рёв последнего котёнка гулко отдавался в ее ребрах, забирая с собою все остатки ее белых чувств, она наконец обретала плоть — мягкую и податливую, словно расплавленное золото — и из плоти этой позже лепили форму — угловатую и жесткую, грубую, как тот странный острый трон, светящийся пурпуром в темноте, что иногда появлялся в ее рубиновых снах. Лепил ее сзади подошедший пшеничноволосый мужчина, никогда не показывающий лица, лепил яркими звуками и громкими красками, пока вокруг плясали огненные львиные тени, лепил силком, хоть она и брыкалась, отталкивала его тонкими руками, но руки ломались словно хворост: не хотели причинять вред создателю. Когда же наконец она была готова, приходили мужчины и женщины в сером, с алыми печатями на покатых лбах, распевали гимны под колокольный перезвон, шлифовали ее до блеска и закаляли в огромной печи, где она кричала от боли так громко, что стены трескались и лопались, а затем все рушилось, и она проваливалась в черную пещеру. Там ее кутал в гранатовый плащ старик в черном, с серебром в волосах и обсидианом в глазах, а вокруг содрогалась в криках невидимая толпа, и помимо воли на ее глазах проступали хрустальные слезы, с каждой разбивающейся о камни каплей которых она словно теряла часть души и сознанья, вместо которых глубоко в ее разуме рождались всполохи зелёного огня и тут же умирали, воплощаясь в маслянистых, черных мыслях, что, в отличие от старых, хрупких, рассыпающихся от доброго слова, не смогут быть сломлены ничем, даже её второй половиной.

Просыпалась она всегда нервно, за полночь, истощенная, с зудящими ребрами и болью от тысяч угольных тонких иголок где-то глубоко в голове. Луна крала у темноты кусочек ее длинной шеи и коротких волос, покуда она, вновь и вновь перебирая свои серебряные кости и золотые жилы, жалась к своей второй половине — к Джейме, что во сне тыкался носом ей в макушку и шептал об июньских цветах и майских травах, — мечтая уснуть, отгоняя все думы, надеясь провалиться в дымчатые бархатные грезы без рубиновых сновидений. Но Серсее часто снились сны...


End file.
